My One and My Only
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: But even their relationship deserved a second chance..' Drarry. The sequel to Obliviate. The finale in the Forget-Me-Not Trilogy.


My One and My Only

_Summary: But even their relationship deserves a second chance._

_I do not own any characters, spells, or places mentioned in this story. This idea is completely fictional, and is not giving me any financial profit. All ideas are copyright of J.K. Rowling._

_Warning: male/male, angstyness_

_-_

Harry held his head in his hands as he sat in his desk at the Auror department. He was tired, hungry, and short of time. Though you couldn't tell, by the way he was just lazing about. His head was rushing at one particular thought, that was completely distracting him from any and all else.

Draco Malfoy had come out of his recluse to join the Ministry. Such news baffled Harry. What surprised him even more is that the devious blonde had requested a meeting with him later that night to discuss some ideas for the blonde's future position.

Even though Harry was extremely apprehensive to allow such a thing, he obeyed the Ministry's orders. As a side note, he decided he other reason could be pity: pity on the royal for losing his wife in a nasty divorce, and his only child. Harry could sympathize, in a way; he and Ginny had divorced, yes, but by no means with any bad air between them. And Harry was allowed to visit his children whenever he might please; though with such a busying and tiring job, it was hard to even return home.

So, here one of the most famous wizards of the wizarding world sat in quite a conundrum. Conflicting with flooding memories from the rude and obnoxious prat the blonde had been in school, to the scared, almost destroyed boy he became in their sixth year. Malfoy had grown nicely, no longer wearing a trademark scowl, but usually a soft, but grim, line of lips.

Finally, a small alarm went off from his delightfully shiny watch, alerting him to his meeting with Draco in 10 minutes. Standing, he let himself go into the open hallway, leading himself by memory to the phone booth. Once out of the ministry itself, he apparated to the arranged meeting place for he and Draco.

The Leaky Cauldron.

Not a single soul jumped, as such did happen in large more active crowds, as he appeared in the doorway of the Leaky Cauldron. Just as he moved to take a step forward, someone bumped into him from behind, coming through the front door. He turned to see who it was, only succeeding into having them both crash to the ground, on a very compromising position.

Draco looked up at Harry; his face flushed deep red, and his normally stitch-by-stitch perfect hair rustled and untidy. "O-oh, Harry.." The blonde stood up, bending over to extend a hand to his former nemesis. Harry accepted, allowing himself to be pulled up by the still rather small blonde.

Harry had always been taller than Draco, and in their older ages it was more prominent than ever. Draco smiled at him once they were both properly upright, but Harry still felt weary. Sensing this, Draco's smile fell, and a look of what Harry perceived to be disappointment replaced it. Draco brushed gently past the heroic wizard, to a table, secluded in the back. Draco motioned for Harry to take the seat across from him, and he waved his wand behind him, levitating a bottle of Rosmerta's wine (that Tom had to beg her to let him sell), and two shimmering glasses.

"So, Malfoy, what did you need to talk about? I heard you got your position at the Ministry all figured out." Draco was disappointed Harry couldn't bring himself to use first names, but he replied despite.

"Oh, I do." He said with a laugh. "I just wanted to talk with you." Harry raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Harry, we haven't talked like normal human beings since on the train, first year. Even then we were still angry with each other." Harry didn't let himself smile like Draco was. "I know I was horrible to you and Granger, and Weasley, but you were no better to me in turn." Harry shrugged in agreement. "I want to start off on a different foot."

"You mean forget everything you di-"

"No. I don't want us to forget anything. I want us to remember what we did to each other.. But I want to start a new chapter." Draco said sincerely. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat.

"... Alright." Harry was still apprehensive, but he felt the need to comply. "So, what did you have in mind, to 'start off on the right foot'." He quoted, almost irritably.

"Well, how about dinner tomorrow, catch up on some old things you can fill me in on the doing of Hermione and Ronald." Harry choked on his sip of wine at the use of first names. "Harry, we are adults here, even if the people around us are not," Malfoy motioned to several drunkards, babbling about, "we are allowed to use first names, aren't we?"

"Of course.." Harry ground his teeth. "Draco." The blonde's lips widened into the smallest of pleasant smiles, his teeth peeking through pale lips. Harry stared directly at the tiny view of the sparkling pearly whites, and was instantly dazzled. He bit his own lips, so as not to say anything.

"Harry? Are you alright? You seem dazed?" Draco asked, truly worried. Harry looked directly at Draco, his eyes this time, not his teeth, and smiled, genuinely. Draco returned it with as much fervor, and leaned back in his seat.

"So, Draco, where have you been living?" Harry asked, pouring himself another glass of wine. Draco shrugged.

"I've been moving from spot to spot, not really.." Draco seemed like he was searching for a better word, but found himself only able to use the word he had tried so hard to avoid. "I haven't been able to afford a place for more than a week or so at a time." He confessed, mentally slapping himself. Harry sputtered on his wine in surprise. "Harry?"

"Aren't you rich though? The heir to the Malfoy gold? I know you guys must have a lot..." Harry spoke to himself a little bit, but Malfoy's sad smile brought him back.

"My parents disowned me." Harry's face read nothing but shock. "I.. I told them something they weren't to happy about, and whoosh, out on the street, as fast as one of those muggle players could pitch." Harry snorted at the odd reference to muggle things, but nodded for Draco to go on. "It's the same reason Pansy and I broke up. She took it.. Well, she took it just as bad, but she was a bitch, so it's to be expected."

"but.. What in the name of Dumbledore did you tell them?" Harry asked anxiously. Draco smiled that same sad smile again, causing an unwanted heaviness to weigh down Harry's heart.

"I told them..." Draco didn't want to ruin something he had cautiously began building. "If I told you, do you think you would be able to keep an open mind, potter?" Draco asked. Harry nodded without thought.

"I've known half-giants, learned spells, and flown on a hippogriff, not much else could surprise me." He said jokingly. Draco laughed, but at something a tad different.

_'Don't be so sure.'_ But, despite his doubt and worry, Draco took a deep breath, and gave in.

"I'm gay."

-

Harry ushered Draco into his home, out of the pouring rain. Despite his capabilities, Harry enjoyed a simple life outside of work, and thusly never casted any anti-weathering spells over himself, he even made food the good old microwave, cooking it himself way. Draco was silently amused as he caught sight of a TV, a laptop, and several muggle kitchen appliances in the tiled kitchen.

"Harry, you don't have to do this, you know." The blonde tried to bargain, but Potter would hear none of it. "Harry!" Draco whined, reminding the ebony haired wizard of their younger days.

"No! I don't want you to be homeless!" Harry's face was flushed, even as he told himself he was only doing this in sake of their newfound friendship, and his forever-abundant amount of compassion. Draco smirked, running his fingers along Harry's arm, before settling himself.

"Aright, alright.. But, it seems kind of small.. I'll sleep on the couch--?"

"No, you'll sleep in my bedroom. I'll sleep on the couch." Harry wasn't sure what made him say it, but he did either way. Draco flushed, but in slight anger.

"No! I don't give a damn if you Harry God-forsaken Potter! You are too goddamn nice sometimes!" Draco snapped. Harry thought he would've been angry, with the blonde prat denying such uncommon hospitality, but soon found himself laughing. Draco's usually pale face reddened even more, and he crossed his arms. "What? What in the name of Merlin is so funny?"

"You're cute when you're mad." Draco's mouth dropped, simultaneously with Harry's. Harry looked away pointedly, his blush up to his eyebrows, and further. Draco's face actually had such strong heat radiating off it, Harry felt it on his shoulder. "D-D-Draco..."

"Cute?" Draco's voice barely conquered a whisper, but Harry had heard just as well. "You thought I was cute...?"

"No." Draco bit his tongue, about to sob. "I think you're cute. Not thought. Think." Draco, before anything else could be said to ruin the moment, threw himself at Harry, wrapping his arms over his neck, and crying happily.

"Thank Merlin." He cried, clutching Harry. Potter hugged the blonde to his chest. "We'll be sharing a bed, I hope?" Harry had expected "I presume" but hope worked just as well. He smiled, linking fingers with the blonde, and leading him upstairs. Together they fell on the bed, coatless, Harry using silent magic to transfigure their clothes into pajamas. Wrapping his arms around Draco, Harry began to doze, but woke himself up when he realised Draco wasn't doing the same.

"Love? Are you alright?"

"It's just different to sleep next to someone.. I haven't done that since Pansy..." Draco snuggled closer, embracing the warmth, and delightfully unique scent of Harry James Potter.

-

Draco was up early by default. He had always been an early bird, and since he was inexperienced in muggle tech, he resorted to his wand to cook a nice breakfast. Harry stumbled down the hallway sleepily, coming up behind Draco to smell what was cooking under the blonde's wand. "Smells good.." Harry pressed a kiss tot he blonde's cheek without a second thought, and seated himself at the kitchen bar counter. Draco didn't turn to face him, actually feared of showing his amazingly red face.

A kiss! A fricken kiss that the blond had been waiting over 12 years for! He actually began to sway his hips in a little happy jig, amusing a forcibly silent Harry behind him.

Harry had to admit, despite their constant fights, he had never really hated Draco. There was much besides bad words between them; Draco wasn't able to kill anyone precious to him, and all that ever conversed between the two was insults, simple pricks on the finger. Inside him, something flared as he relished the kiss.

It seemed familiar, to have his lips pressed to Draco's.

But of course, that was impossible!

Draco's mind, even in the floods of happiness, was reeling. Did Harry remember their relationship? By some miniscule miracle? But, he doubted that. The blonde's face fell, as he was thankful to not being facing the absolute love of his life. Finally, after a long silence, Draco turned back to potter, and laid a plate of eggs, bacon, and a biscuit out for him, then gathered himself a plate. They sat across from each other, and stared.

"So, shall we do that catching up, you suggested?" Harry asked, wiping his mouth before taking another bite of bacon.

"S-sure.." Draco wasn't sure if it was the best idea to reveal anything, quiet just yet. "How did you and Ginny break up?" Draco felt like a teenage girl, asking 'her bestest friend the latest drama.'

"I guess we just decided we weren't in love anymore. We had decided to get hitched fast, and we both kind of knew it was going to happen." Draco stared intently. "I think we really realised it when we couldn't have sex anymore." Harry confessed. Draco snickered.

"What?"

"I couldn't.. get.. aroused.." Harry's voice was increasingly quieting, as Draco's laughter soared. "She just didn't satisfy me.

'It's because she wasn't me.' Draco wanted to scream. He wanted to knock all the food off the table and have Harry take him right then and there. He had only had sex twice since his and Harry's end. That was because an angry drunk Death Eater forced him to, and of course, it would've seemed odd if he and Pansy hadn't. Thank god she got pregnant on the first try, so she would shut up about wanting kids.

After that, the only man he'd ever be willing to give himself to again would be Harry.

But Harry didn't know that.

"Draco? Hello?" The blonde snapped nervously to attention, and motioned for Harry to repeat whatever he had said. "I asked when you decided you were gay." Draco's face flushed.

"Fourth year." He admitted, trying to bite back tears.

"Really? Then why did you date Pansy? Or marry her, or whatever?" Harry asked probingly. Draco almost couldn't bring himself to answer.

"I wanted to make my parents happy. So, I ignored the feelings I had for a certain someone, and went after the only option I had."

"Make your parents proud with grandchildren, or with a wife?" Harry asked darkly.

"Make them happy with a perfect son." Draco slumped, his head resting in his arms, and stared almost tearfully at Harry. "Can.. Can we please change the subject.."

"no." Harry's voice was strong and firm, like it ha been in school. "You obviously need to say something. So say it." Draco's tears were silent, but Harry noticed them.

"The man I loved.. He loved me back. And we secretly dated, because neither of us was ready to tell anyone about it. Then he came out as gay to get people off his back.. But I still wasn't ready to announce it.. And I reacted horribly.."

"Did you.. hurt him?" Harry asked tenderly. Draco let out a loose sob as he shook his head.

"I saved him from what might've been the worst mistake of his life.." Harry still seemed cautious. "And I killed something inside me." Draco's words were barely coherent over and between his sobs and whimpers.

"I don't think loving you would've been a mistake." Draco immediately looked at Harry. "I think loving you would've been the best thing that ever happened to me." Harry murmured, stroking Draco's soft hair. The blonde still cried. Harry had thought that might cheer him up. "D-Draco..?"

"Why the hell did I have to ruin it! It would've been so perfect if I could've just gotten over myself and let use come out! I could've been happy.. And maybe things.. Would've been.. different." Draco was mumbling now, but his crying was loud and clear as day. Harry felt his heart pained, as he desperately wished to comfort the boy, but at the same time knew that Draco needed to yell this, or at least say it. "Stupid magic! Stupid spells! Stupid.. Stupid.. me.." He cried.

"Draco... Who were you in love with?" Draco looked at Harry as sadly as ever, only worse. Harry was actually frightened by the grim look on Draco's face.

"It doesn't matter.. You wouldn't remember.. him..." Draco couldn't talk anymore, so he just cried.

"I wouldn't?" Harry asked, and Draco shook his head.

"No one knew we were together. We were determined to keep it a secret, until both of us were ready. So we used the Room of Requirement to meet up.. and.." Draco blushed, the tears cooling his face. "And we used Occlumency to communicate, afraid of being seen together in the halls. You see, we weren't a very traditional pair. We even used Occlumency over the summer, so we wouldn't send owls." Draco confessed everything, referring to the man that stole his heart as anything but Harry.

"Wow.. It was a dedicated relationship." Harry noted.

"So much so."

"Are you positive I wouldn't remember?" Draco sniffled, running out of tears to cry.

"Even if I told you, I really doubt you'd believe me. And you might hate me for it." Draco still let his fear hold him in a vice-like grip. He couldn't' confess.

"Draco, please tell me." The blonde stared deep into those emerald green eyes that had captivated him for so long, ones that had hooked him like a fish, and made sure he never let go. "Please." Their fingers were linked; Draco wasn't sure when that happened, but he didn't mind.

"You."

A deafening moment of silence paraded about.

"I thought so."

"What!?" Harry was smirking, and working his way around the other side of the counter, and approaching Draco like a hungry predator.

"I always thought those were my little fantasies," he placed a chaste kiss to one of Draco's cheeks. "Or just dreams." Another kiss. "But if you know about them, then they must be real."

Draco's heart seemed to swell a thousand times bigger as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and kissed his, bruising their lips. "Oh thank god, thank god, thank god." Draco murmured restlessly. "Dammit Harry, Take me now."

And, like reliving old memories, Harry did just that.

* * *

-**Well, there it is. The end of the trilogy.. I've never done a trilogy like this before, but I like it ^^ Read, rate, and review please!**

**~Loves: I-N**


End file.
